


Small Happiness

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Cobra and Lucy can't remember the last time they were this happy.





	Small Happiness

"I can't remember the last time I was this happy."

A warm, if exhausted, smile spread across Lucy's face. She extended the bundle in her arms towards her husband. "Would you like to hold her, Erik?"

Cobra hesitated a moment, before reaching for his daughter. Once he had her situated in his arms, he gazed down into her tiny, scrunched up, red face.

"…I stand corrected," he stated. A grin threatened to break out across his face. "She has my scowl. You're too young to have my scowl already, Erika," he chided.

"Being born is hard work!" Lucy laughed lightly at the pair. Though she couldn't help but agree with the sentiment.

This was the happiest she'd ever been, too. She was sure.


End file.
